Novias de Junio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel recuerda el día que se casó con Lucy Heartfilia. Fue en un mes de Junio cuando juntaron sus vidas. Ahora tiempo después, Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos, ve como la persona que más ama empezará su nueva vida con alguien que ella escogió. Las Novias de Junio ahora tendrá un buen significado.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Esta historia ya la tenía pensada desde hace tiempo. Sólo que con lo despistada y muy corta de tiempo, no recuerdo bien si era Junio o Julio y hasta ahora que pude descansar, me anime a escribir este fic que no les voy a negar pero si me solté a llorar al pensar como sería algo así._**

 ** _Y aquí está la idea que sólo daba vueltas por mi cabeza y que al fin pude escribir. Realmente espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel no pudo contener sus lágrimas cuando vio a la persona que más amaba, más que su propia vida, caminando a él con un vestido blanco y un ramo de bellas flores blancas en sus manos.

Pareciera que había sido ayer cuando la noticia de la boda había sido la sensación en el mundo mágico. Muchos regalos llegaron, muchas felicitaciones se hicieron presentes. No pudo evitar mirar a otro lado para quitarse discretamente aquellas lágrimas.

 **-¿Estas bien?**

Natsu volteó al escuchar esa voz, al voltear se dio cuenta de sus grandes ojos cafés mirándole con atención. Su gran sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro y su cabello perfectamente acomodado.

 **-¿No puedes mejor no casarte y quedarte en casa para siempre? No me molestaría tenerte ahí para toda la vida**

Escucho una dulce risa cantarina. Ella volvió alzar su rostro y mirarle con ojos decididos. Dejo su ramo a un lado para abrazarle con cariño. Natsu le regreso el abrazo, acaricio su espalda, realmente no quería dejarla ir.

 **-El que me casé, no significa que no volveré a verte, viviré cerca y podremos vernos cuando vayamos a por una nueva misión**

 **-Lo se es sólo que no quiero dejarte ir, ya no despertare sin tener una buena sonrisa tuya en el desayuno**

 **-Estaré siempre para ti como tu lo estarás para mi, sólo prometeme una cosa** -Ella alzó su rostro para verlo.

 **-¿Que cosa?** -Pregunto confundido.

 **-Que porfavor no lo muelas a golpes cuando nos enojemos** -Dijo con un puchero en su rostro. **\- Puedo molerlo yo si me hace algo**

Natsu soltó una carcajada, acaricio la mejilla de ella y un mechón rosa acomodó detrás de su oreja.

 **-No prometo nada** -Vio a la chica sonreír. **\- Se que eres fuerte, no por nada eres mi hija, yo mismo te entrene, es sólo que quiero protegerte siempre**

 **-Lo se papá, sólo deja que me encargué de él, sabrá lo que es la sangre Dragneel**

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello rubio entró. Con una sonrisa se acercó y abrazo a la chica frente a ella. Natsu sólo se dedicó a observar. Vio como ambas se comían las ganas de querer llorar.

 **-Todos ya te están esperando** -Aquella mujer habló. **-Es hora cariño**

 **-Lo se mamá, sólo hablaba sobre algunas cosas con papá**

 **-¿Que cosas?** -Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

 **-Es un secreto ¿Verdad?**

Natsu sólo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas hablaron y fue la rubia quien pidió a su hija adelantarse a la puerta, ella tenía que hablar con Natsu. La menor sonrió, tomó su ramo de flores y se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla. Fue hasta que escucharon la puerta ser cerrada cuando la rubia se acerco para acomodar el saco de Natsu.

 **-Es nuestra hija, Lucy, no te pongas celosa** -Fue lo que dijo Natsu.

 **-Me da un poco de envidia el lazo que los une, si no fuera porque yo soy su madre, nadie me creería por el color de su cabello**

 **-Pero tu eres mi esposa desde hace mucho tiempo** -Natsu se acerco para besar sus labios. **\- A ti no te puedo ocultar nada más que las ganas que tengo de quitarte el vestido**

 **-¡Natsu!** -Grito la mujer avergonzada. Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. **\- Es la boda de tu hija y ni se te ocurra decir eso**

Lucy dejo caer sus manos, tomó las de Natsu y volvió a robarle un beso más.

 **-Vamos Lucy** -Natsu tomó la mano de su esposa, acaricio el anillo que descansaba ahí y sonrió. **\- Es la boda de nuestra hija y ninguno de nosotros nos podemos perder su felicidad**

 **-Ni yo me lo perdería**

Ambos adultos sonrieron. Caminaron a la puerta, ese día empezaría la nueva vida de la persona que más amaban.

 **.o.**

Lucy camino a su lugar asignado junto con sus otros tres hijos y junto con Arius, Mío y sus dos hijos. Se sintió orgullosa de lo que había estado planeando en esos meses, la boda se realizaría en el exterior. Una playa para ser más preciso, había sido petición de él porque quería que su abuela Ul viera aquel momento, todo era tan hermoso y de ensueño. La vida la premio con cuatro hijos, los cuales amaba como toda madre. Sus dos hijos varones hablaban con su hija más joven.

Una música escucharon. Todos se levantaron y vieron a Natsu entrar al escenario con su primer hija. Ambos caminaban con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sorprendía de que manera Natsu había madurado para dejar ir a su hija con el hijo de su mejor amigo-enemigo, Silver Fullbuster.

Se había comido su orgullo para dejar a su hija ser feliz con aquel hombre que ella había escogido, aunque no había duda alguna que él, junto a sus dos hijos, fueron amenazar a aquel joven. Veía entre lágrimas de felicidad como Natsu entregaba la mano de su hija bajo una pequeña amenaza.

 **-Si haces llorar a mi pequeña, olvídate de que algún día tengas hijos**

 **-¡Callate maldito bastardo!** -Grito un encabronado Gray tratando de proteger a su hijo.

Las personas rieron. Sabían que algo así iba a pasar. Natsu ocupó el lugar a un lado de su esposa y sólo tomó su mano con nerviosismo.

 **-Ella es igual de hermosa que tu Lucy** -Habló Natsu con una sonrisa. **\- Nuestra pequeña Nanshi se casa hoy**

 **-Ya no es nuestra pequeña Natsu** -Lucy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. **\- Ya es toda una mujer**

 **-Para mi siempre será mi pequeña**

Natsu volvió a recordar el momento en que se casó con Lucy. Una boda sencilla como esas, lo que más tenía parecido, era el mes. Había escuchado sobre las novias de Junio, no entendía hasta que le explicaron. Un mes donde el calor estaba tranquilo, donde las noches eran cálidas y donde las lluvias se iban para dar paz y tranquilidad a las personas.

El mes perfecto para poder casarse.

La vio caminar con un vestido blanco. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y con las mejillas rojas. Había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Empezar ese nuevo capítulo de su vida con la persona que más amaba. Y ahora esa historia de volvía a repetir.

Ver a su hija con sus ojos cafés brillando de emoción, ver como nerviosa acomodaba su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja y como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. La había visto llorar cuando ambos se vieron, ellos eran almas gemelas así como él era con Lucy.

Sus lágrimas bajaron cuando aquel cura les pregunto lo de toda boda.

 ** _-Yo Nanshi Heria Dragneel aceptó..._**

 ** _-Yo Silver Fullbuster acepto..._**

 ** _-Ahora puede besar a la novia..._**

Las personas gritaron y ahora sólo Natsu pudo recordar como había llegado su primera hija a su vida. Como hizo su mundo de cabeza, sus primeros pasos y la primera vez que la entrenó. Las lágrimas de las caídas que tenía así como siempre buscaba consuelo en sus brazos.

Ahora ya no era el hombre de su vida, ahora ella tendría a alguien más a quien amar. Y eso estaba bien. Natsu estaba feliz y ahora era momento de dejarla ir. Ya que el siempre estaría siempre para su hija.

 **Bonus**

Natsu veía a su hija feliz bailando con su ahora esposo, veía a Lucy bailar con uno de sus hijos mayores, al otro de sus hijos lo veía bailar con la hija de Erza y Jellal. Sólo le faltaba una persona, al alzar la mirada se encontró con la hija más joven, su cabello negro con rayos rubios, sus ojos verde jade. Era casi una imagen de su madre ya fallecida, incluso le recordaba un poco a su hermano, si no fuera por aquellos rayos rubios, no dirían que es su hija.

 **-¿Bailamos papá?**

 **-Claro que si Layla**

Natsu sonrió. Se levantó y tomó las manos de su hija menor. Ambos se movieron dando vueltas en la pista, las risas de ambos no tardaron en aparecer. Y así Natsu entendió una cosa.

Aún había una persona que estaría a su lado hasta que ella decidiera irse, siempre la protegeria.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Siempre he entendido que los padres son los más cercanos a las hijas, no digo que quieran a sus hijos varones pero normalmente veo a los padres más apegados a sus hijas, este no es mi caso._**

 ** _Es por eso que decidí poner a un Natsu mucho más cariñoso y de cierto modo, sentimental en caso de que su hija se casará. Y puedo decir que me gustó la manera en la que escribí a Natsu y toda esta historia._**

 ** _Sin duda fue muy hermosa._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 16 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
